Looking for a Place Called Home
by TheEagleofChiroptera
Summary: A rolepaly me and a friend are doing and well, this is the first time I am going to place it into a story, Heres everything from here and now, I hope you all enjoy! OC/Edward Oc/Jacob
1. Feena the Fallen

**I decided to write about a roleplay me and a friend are doing, its during the series of twilight but this time, Edward isn't with Bella, he's with my friends Character Reah. So I hope everyone finds this enjoying and warm hearting. Join Feena and her horrid troubles and locally finding a home that will want her.**

**Thanks**

**EagleoftheChiroptera**

_On a warm and summers eve, a girl galloped within the fields of time, thus time had been shared and adored by all. This girl however, soon everything she knew would have ended with a sound of a gasp. A long hanging noose was around the nape of her neck then crushed it just with one swipe of a chesspiece._

A single ring laid on her finger as a voice had spoken to her," Princess Princess, why do you cry, don't shed a tear for you are here, when times have changed and time will come, thus shall be born by the summer sun"

Eyes opening she would gasp, young Feena would have her hand onto her chest as she would whimper softly, she curled in her little red tent as she called it her only home. A child at 14, nearly 15 now, a freshman at, the local High School in Forks, Washington. She had light brown hair, and pretty blue eyes, though she had difficulty understanding what it was like to be exactly normal.

Getting out of the tent she wore ragged black jeans, flip-flops that were black, and a white beater shirt that suited her personality, a double-edged sword. A scar down her back indicated that she had been injured from her small childhood years. Feena wore a black over coat though it was raining so she would be getting cold. Arriving with books and everything to learn throughout the day she entered the school.

Her lunchtime was about roughly 10am as she would head into the cafeteria and notice a group of people…not just any people BEAUTIFUL people. Their eyes piercing yellow and elegant, noble and graceful. Of course Feena was ill but she never admitted to it at all, in fact she was running a fever maybe over 101.2 degrees.

Entering her biology class Feena noticed Edward and Reah, she knew them only as 'The Cullen Couple' she didn't seem to care or pay attention but she was bad out of shape and made it known that she was alright when the teacher spoke aloud.

"Feena dear, you should see a doctor if you are running that high of a fever!"

Glaring at the teacher she only spoke," I'm fine, I been through worse"

In fact she knew that Edward and Reah were watching. Sitting in front of them she would begin with the project that allowed her to interact with a group. She always worked alone.

The girl spoke," I'm going to see if I can talk to her Edward"

Edward having a bit of a problem he would had spoke aloud but gave that expression of 'If she harms you I will kill you look' he didn't care much for the girl since the only thing that mattered to him was Reah.


	2. Awake in the World of Life

Feena looked, as she would glance at the woman that talked to her, and introduced herself.

" Hi, I'm Reah, pleased to meet you, I know we didn't proper talk in class, but I hope you don't mind"

She only could stare at her, feeling a chilling spine down her shoulders and that scar she would smile but her pallid face was unable to hold pain for long, she needed rest and help but she always refused it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" Feena replied.

"You look sick, how about this, I take you to my dad, he's a doctor and we can see what is wrong with you" Reah asked with a concerned expression on her face.

Feena couldn't give it to her but she would nod in agreement, when class was over she would head out, but not even a good four feet away she had collapsed into a state of unconsciousness, as someone spoke aloud.

"Oh my god! Someone call the ambulance!"

Edward and Reah ran as they spoke," No need, we'll take her!" Edward got into the car and pushed the seat back so Reah can hold onto Feena as he drove with fast speed.

Hearing beeping noises in her small and sensitive ears Feena opened her eyes as she would see she was on many forms of machinery she asked.

Where…..where am I and why am I..Ow!" she would wince as her arms hurt cause of the needles that hooked up to machines.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen had walked in, his beautiful moon locked blonde hair and his glistening yellow hues, just like Reah and Edward he spoke," My children brought you to me, you are safe, in the hospital, you nearly died, but I won't ask many questions but, how do you feel?"

Feena could only chuckle," I feel like I been ran over by a bloody truck."

Carlisle smiled as he spoke," Well I will let you rest seeing you are awake"

A nurse walked in as she spoke," Dr. Cullen, I pulled up the girls' records, there's something you should take a look at."

Edward and Reah followed seeing that the girl known as Feena Moss was an orphan, Carlisle was not happy with this, a child so young being left of her own to starve pretty much.

"Dad we will take her in, and I promise she won't know" Reah protested, Edward spoke soon after her," I don't like the idea but I will bare with it"

"We will have to wait on her, she is still pretty disoriented."


End file.
